Metal carbides are used for a variety of different applications. Some metal carbides are used as abrasive materials, while others such as vanadium and chromium carbide are grain growth inhibitors. For the most part, these carbides are formed by reacting either the elemental metal or the oxide with carbon at relatively high temperatures--anywhere from 1500.degree. to 1800.degree. C.
Current commercial grades of vanadium carbide and chromium carbide have a high oxygen sensitivity. This sensitivity increases as the grain size is reduced and it is not uncommon to measure oxygen levels greater than 1% in vanadium carbides exposed to air. Vanadium and chromium carbides are used as grain growth inhibitors in the manufacture of tungsten carbide-cobalt hardmetals. Oxidation of vanadium and chromium presents difficulties in processing of tungsten carbides in that these oxides are not easily reduced at low temperatures. Reduction occurs at temperatures greater than 800.degree. C. and results in carbon loss and porosity through out-gassing.